Seraphs and Rouges (Might be on hold after this chapter)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Aiko is an Angel… Not just any Angel, but a Seraph under the command of his girlfriend, Gabriel. After being deployed to deal with a rouge flock of Fallen Angels, he soon finds there is more in the Human World then he thought. Rated T for Violence, Death and Profanity. Updated every other Thursday… Doesn't follow show entirely. Next chapter is 1200 words.
1. The New Angel on the Block

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf, back with another story, this one about Highschool DxD. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.  
**

 **(Japan, 1 week before the events of series.)**

Aito Dustan flexed his 12 wings as he floated down and landed on a building.

He sighed and looked around, his girlfriend had sent him to Japan for something but he didn't know what it was now that he thought on it.

"Girlfriend…. Gabe would kill me if the other Angels knew…"

Aito muttered in amusement as he retracted his wings into his back.

"I've only been sent because I'm the one former Human who happens to be in the Great Seraphs…"

Aito said as he looked around, he chuckled at the fact that he was dating Gabriel, the leader of the Four Great Seraphs… And his boss.

And it amused him to no end, he looked at the Black Jacket, black and blue t-shirt, black jeans and white gloves he wore.

And the black boots he had on made him stand out more…. He hadn't used his Sacred Gear nor any of his Angels powers when he came to the human world.

"Ok…. Time to find a few Devils… Great, Gabe is going to restart the war…"

Aito said as he started to walk into town, he was glad his Halo didn't carry with him to the Human World unless he used his powers.

"Gabe…. I'm in town…. I really don't like Devils… You know that since last mission I don't like dealing with them…. Besides, we've been watching these devils ever since the Fallen Angels came into town…"

Aito said as he stood on a hill outside of town, he almost wondered if he would have aroused more attention if he wore all White.

Aito said as he heard a response a moment later, the Angel looked over his gear.

Light Sword…. His magic was strong.

The Light Guns… Something Gabe allowed him to use since he had proven his worth…. That and because they were dating…

"I know… But we haven't learned anything from any of our sources about the Fallen Angels here… And they've gone rouge from Azrael…. And sending any Normal Angels would be against the treaty…."

Gabriel said from her end as Aito put in the rest as he looked around, his ocean blue eyes looked for anything out of the ordinary.

"And sending a Seraph isn't because of their High Ranking and leadership… I know… But they weren't into Gremory turf…. Dealing with the sister of one of the Great Satans is…"

He started to say before Gabriel cut in, her usually sweet and kind voice was as cold as snow as she spoke.

"Risky… I know, I'll talk to Sirzechs… Just find the Fallen Angels before they…. Before they do anything else… If you need me, I'm on the other end like always… I love you Aity…"

Gabriel put in before she closed the connection, Aito rolled his eyes as the nickname she always gave him but he had work to do.

If the Fallen Angels killed someone, they would be doing it for a reason… Raynare never acted without reason.

"Damn it Azrael… I wish you could keep your army in check… We let you retreat once he died because we didn't want unnecessary losses and we were in mourning…."

Aito said before he flinched at his words, he was barely a young adult when he had been slain and then risen as an Angel.

"Ok… Time to search…"

Aito said as he started to walk into town, there was a feeling of dread in the air, he and the Fallen Angels were going into Gremory turf, the town was home to 2 Devil Houses…. Starting a fight here could lead to war.

But neither he nor the Angels had any choice, Azrael didn't have any soldiers he could really send and the Devils interfering could lead to problems…. Plus, the Angels weren't surely in a position to move openly.

They were still regrouping their ranks and army after the war… And without the new Brave Saint system, they wouldn't even have grown their ranks this much.

"Blast it, I can't sense them…. Where are they?"

Aiko asked as he walked through the streets, he could barely sense the Fallen Angels… Mainly due to the Devils he sensed.

"Hmm…"

Aiko said as he walked through town, he could sense something.

He turned and he swore he felt a pair of eyes watching him.

He sighed and walked deeper into town, he would confront the Devils tomorrow, he knew they wanted to spy on him as soon as he entered the edge of their space.

"Damn Devils…"

Aiko cursed before turning and walking further into the town, if the Devils were already trying to find out about him, then that meant the Fallen Angels were laying low.

Then it was no matter at the moment, he would find somewhere he could vanish in peace and contact Gabe.

Author notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing… As for Akio? I will expand on him more next chapter… Chapters will be on Thursdays… I will also explain more on Aiko's past and how he became an angel next chapter… Next chapter he will confront Rias and her group. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The plan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Seraphs and Angels. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.  
**

 **(Japan, 4 days before the events of series.)**

Aito knew they were coming before he saw them…. And yet still it annoyed him that he couldn't even rest for a moment in peace.

"I know your there, Rias… Why do you and your entire group have to stalk me….?"

Aito said as he looked around, he sighed, they weren't going to reveal themselves… So, he resolved to make himself known then.

 **(Kuoh Academy.)**

Rias looked up to see Aiko in his 'Angelic Anarchy Armor' as he tossed Kiba into the lawn in front of her as the Knight rolled to her feet.

"I can't even enter the city without someone trying to spy on me and then run back to you, Rias?"

Aiko muttered as his armor vanished and he landed in front of her.

"When Fallen and Angels… Especially a Seraph …. I would like to know…. Wouldn't you?"

Rias asked as Aiko grunted and walked up to the Devil Princess.

"Not if you already know what they're in town for, Gremory…. You haven't disposed of the rouge Fallen Angels…. So, no, I don't expect you to care…. And you know I don't like to be spied on…. So, leave me be…. I'm going to slay the Fallen Angels and that will be it… I hate when you do this…. Now if your excuse me, I have to get back to my mission… And you have to talk to your brother because you just spied on a Seraph…. One of the leaders of the Angels…. So good on you for that…"

Aito stated as he turned and flew away, Rias looked down at Kiba in amusement and sighed, she shouldn't have tried anything, but her need to know overrode her sense of common sense in this case.

It seemed she would have to deal with talking to her brother… She sighed and walked away as Kiba began to stir.

 **(With Aito.)**

Aito stood on the hotel roof he turned to talk to Gabriel as she stood on the roof with him.

"I'm guessing you know I had to go talk to Rias? I wish someone had told her and her peerage to leave us be…"

Aito said as the leader of the Seraphs sighed and nodded as she walked along the roof before she turned to her boyfriend, the white dress she wore was the same she always wore… It was only softly off put by the Halo on her head as the blue haired angel turned to look at him.

"I know… But please hang in there…. Michael and I are dealing with the official paperwork…. Just please deal with the Fallen Angels…"

Aito heard as he rolled his eyes and turned to face the girl as she sat on the railing.

"You know I can…. But trying to do this quietly isn't going to be possible… You have 2 of the sisters for the Great Satans here and you're asking one of the strongest Angels and one of their commanders to come here to put down a few Fallen Angels… This is either going to be need to be done ruthlessly and drawn out… Or we are going to have to leave to deal with the Fallen Angels more directly…."

Gabriel heard as she sighed and nodded, she wasn't usually this cold or ruthless and it wasn't so much that she was dealing with a field operation…. It was dealing with everything and the fact that her boyfriend wasn't around at the moment.

"I'll talk more to Sirzechs…. If we need to handle this head on, then we will… But for now, let's find out where they are… Once we know that, we can kill them…. We can move on from there…"

Gabriel muttered as she rubbed her temples, Aito hugged her as he spoke up.

"We know where they are…. Their holed up in a destroyed Church on the edge of town…. But killing them also means I have to kill a few fallen priests as well…. I don't know if I can kill human beings…. You never said if it was ok yet…"

Aito muttered as Gabriel sighed and returned the hug, both Angels looked over at the sunset as Gabriel nodded.

"Do it…. We can't let them kill anyone…. But we can't touch the human…. The one with the Sacred Gear…"

Gabriel muttered as Aito crossed his arms while leaning on the railing.

"The one with the Red Dragon Emperor…. Yes, I know Gremory wants him… But she's going to kill him and you know it… You want me to wait for her to slay him and then kill them?"

Aito asked as Gabriel nodded, both Angels turned back to the sunset.

"I'll make sure it's done…. Just give me 4 days…"

Gabriel heard as she nodded as the couple watched the sunset, they would be able to talk in peace soon.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Aito did yell at Rias, he doesn't like to be spied on… As for his talk with Gabriel? It was supposed to show how they are bonded… I will explain more on him next chapter… Next chapter is going to be 2000 words and will show Aito fighting Raynare…. Until next Thursday. Until then, Light Wolf out!**


	3. Slain

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Seraphs and Angels. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.  
**

**(Japan, 2 days after the start of the events of series.)**

Raynare looked up for one of the Fallen Angels to crash through the window as Aiko landed in front of the Fallen Angel.

"You shouldn't have gone rouge…."

Aiko hissed as Raynare was silent, not sure what to say, the rest of her backup was still out of the way and she had only a few Priest as backup.

"And you shouldn't have come alone…"

Raynare sneered as Aiko rolled his eyes as the priests charged him, he cut down one with a Light Spear to the chest.

"Your forgetting I'm one of the best soldiers in the Angel Army…. Now surrender, or I will cut you down…."

Aiko stated as another priest charged him, Aiko sighed and took the man down with a single Light Spear to his back as he dodged the slice.

"Do you truly think you are powerful enough to kill a Seraph? That you would be allowed to carve out your own empire under the armies of the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels?"

Aiko asked as he clenched a clawed fist and looked at the Fallen Angel as she sighed and drew her own Light Spear.

"Can't blame a girl for trying… That man didn't deserve to live…"

Raynare stated as she charged Aiko, the Seraph sighed and drew his sword and parried the blade while kicking Raynare back.

A few Devils, she would handle, but not a Seraph…. Not him, and she had to know that.

"That isn't your place to decide… And second, I'm not the one who's stupid and arrogant enough to consider themselves better than a Seraph… You are too arrogant for your own good."

Aiko hissed as he tossed the spear at Raynare, it hit her in the shoulder and burned her as she hissed and tossed one at him.

He knocked it aside with his wing as he advanced on her.

"You are too weak…. Surrender, and I won't kill you… If you don't, then your ash…"

Aiko stated as Raynare threw more arrows at him, Aiko batted them aside with his sword as he slashed the Fallen Angel when she tried to take flight.

Raynare tried to fly away before Aiko grabbed her by the leg and slammed her into a pew, destroying it.

"I can stand destroying a church… But when you slaughter innocent humans, I take enough offence… And you have already forced my hand enough… Far too much for your good, and far too much for the good of the Angels…."

Aiko stated as he tossed Raynare into more pews, shattering them as he pulled out his pistol and walked towards Raynare, twirling his weapon as it burned a path along the ground as he walked up to the defeated Fallen Angel.

"Should I assume you still won't surrender?"

Aiko asked as Raynare hissed and summoned a Light Spear, Aiko sighed.

He raised his pistol and fired, Raynare fell to the ground as her spear faded away.

Aiko sighed, he wondered why Gabriel had sent him here, there was nothing here now… Besides the Gremory Clan and they weren't anything at the moment to worry on.

"I've wasted enough time here… Gabe, I'm coming…"

Aiko hissed as he walked outside, he spread his wings and flew into the air as he did so, he had to report to the rest of the Angels on what had happened.

"You know their gone, right?"

Aiko stated when he landed, Gabriel flexed her wings and nodded, she sighed as both looked at the destroyed church with interest.

"I have no word for this, and I have no words for why she would do this, it doesn't make sense… She knew doing this would seal her death… So why would she seal it like this… When only death awaited her?"

Aiko asked as Gabriel shrugged once again and sighed after this.

"I don't know… But what I know she isn't a danger anymore, I wish she wasn't crazy enough to challenge the leaders… But what is done is done… And what is done cannot be undone… Such is the fate of what happened here… To fight this battle means she knew what happened…. We should report back home…"

Gabriel said as Aiko nodded.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its 800 words, next chapter I swear is 2000 and I am not lying, as for updates on this story? They are not always frequent…. Next chapter will show Gabriel and Aiko talking and on a date. Until then, Lighting out!**

 **PS: This story will change DXD lore a lot more then this.**


	4. Council

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Seraphs and Angels. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.  
**

**(Japan, 1 week after the start of the events of series.)**

Aiko flapped his wings as Gabriel flew up to him, both Angels relaxed when they clung to a cloud as Aiko cracked his neck and looked at his girlfriend as she sat on the cloud.

"I heard the other Seraphs weren't happy with me dealing with Raynare… Even if I didn't slay her and her minions, she would go even more Rouge then she has been recently…"

Aiko said as Gabriel sighed and hugged her boyfriend before nodding as the two Angels sat on the cloud.

"A lot of Angels wasn't happy I used my boyfriend to do the dirty work… If we didn't, then the Gremory clan would have the same thing… I know it was a bold move… But if I didn't order you to do it, but still, they blame you for killing her when we could have talked to her…."

Gabriel said, she rubbed her temples as Aiko rolled his eyes before Gabriel spoke up again.

"I'm going to take the blame for it, it was my fault that you got sent out to take out Raynare… Besides, you're my boyfriend… I'm not going to let you get blamed for something that isn't your fault at all…. It's very annoying that we get blamed for doing something which you know someone else was going to handle the same way…."

Gabriel said as Aiko sighed and returned the hug from the Seraph.

"It might be best if we both talk about the issue to them, Gabe…. The longer you try and explain the problem to them, the more time they have to accuse you of using your authority over all Seraphs to order me to do it… Plus the loyalty I have to you…."

Aiko said as Gabriel chuckled and kissed the boy before another Angel flew up to meet the couple.

"Your grace, I don't mean to interrupt both of you… But did you know the council is waiting for your report today?"

The Angel stated as Aiko sighed and jumped off the cloud before flapping his wings and slowing down as Gabriel looked at the Angel before she sighed and flexed her wings as she jumped down before flapping her wings and then flying to the ground.

"Tell the council we will be back to talk to them soon enough…. And get going to the duties you were assigned for the day… We will talk to the council…"

Gabriel said as the Angel bowed before flying off as Aiko sighed and retracted his wings before Gabriel did the same as both walked out of the plain they were at and towards the council room.

Neither seemed very pleased with their interruption to their date… But both had jobs to do even if said date was ruined.

And like it or not, they would make sure that was handled properly.

 **(Council Chambers.)**

The council handled everything, there wasn't just soldiers and leaders, but officers, Liberians, scientists…

Gabriel held a seat on the council as the leader of the Seraphs and as did Aiko as her second in command.

"Gabriel… As leader of the Seraphs, the strongest soldiers in our army and our special forces… You dispatched your second to kill a rouge Fallen Angel and her forces… Something you didn't inform any of us on before you did so…"

One of the Angels said as Gabriel looked for the leader, she didn't see him.

"With all due respect…. We acted on the intelligence we had with us at the time… We had to deal with the problem at the moment…. So, with all due respect, we fought and handled the problem…."

Aiko stated as one of the Angels looked at them, Aiko looked at Metatron.

"And you killed a Rouge Fallen Angel…. Do you know what could have happened if we had gone to war with the Fallen Angels and Devils again?"

The member of the Four Great Seraphs put in as Gabriel cut off her boyfriend to speak up.

"Uriel… I ordered Aiko to kill Raynare because she was going to take a Sacred Gear and was responsible for killing a human with one of the strongest Sacred Gears in existence…. I am responsible for ordering her death, and I did it to defend the peace between all three factions…"

Gabriel put in as the Angels looked at her as Aiko spoke up.

"I still killed Raynare… We did what we did because we thought there was a danger to the peace… If that's bad, then it's bad… But we killed her because she was dangerous… And it was clear that if we hadn't, someone else would…. We did what we did like I said because we saw a threat and acted on it…."

Gabriel heard from Aiko as the other Angels murmured and muttered to themselves as Gabriel sighed and elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs.

This was when Michael entered, the group gasped in shock at him.

"I'm sorry, I just got back from my meeting with the Fallen Angels…. They share no anger at Raynare being slain… They wanted her to spy on the boy she killed…. But it seemed she went rouge… As that evidence has come to light…. Id like to say that no harm come to them… While they did carry out this operation without talking to the council… They did it to defend our peace as they said… So, I request any charges against them be dropped…"

Michael said as Aiko and Gabriel shared a look with each other.

"I didn't know the boss would show up…. Did you?"

Gabriel heard as she elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs and both bowed in respect for the Angel leader.

"I am glad to see you well, sir… I wasn't aware you would be joining the council for this meeting…. It's surprising…."

Aiko stated as the Angel leader looked at him and smiled, the man nodded and turned to the others who left as Gabriel and Aiko looked at each other, ready to talk to his girlfriend.

"Good to see you Aiko… Gabriel, you and Aiko may leave, I will talk to the others in the council… I will see you all later."

The angel leader said before spreading his wings and flying away as Aiko and Gabriel did the same before flying into the sky.

Both had work to do and they didn't want to have another of their dates ruined.

Little did either know what was coming, and that what they had set in motion.

But they would soon enough… And neither would be ready by then…. But they had to be, or all would be last

.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter is short, I didn't know what to write… Next chapter might not be anytime soon and this story might be on hold by next chapter since I don't have many ideas for this story and I have other stories to deal with. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
